


"Yes, Mr. Fischbach?"

by Klepto-Peepo (CassielWhorechester)



Category: RPF - Fandom, Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Boners, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kissing, Other, Power Dynamics, Reader Insert, Seduction, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, flirtation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassielWhorechester/pseuds/Klepto-Peepo
Summary: The new teacher's assistant was cute, and always seemed to be a little distracted by you. Maybe it was time you showed some interest?





	"Yes, Mr. Fischbach?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GalaxyDonut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyDonut/gifts).



> Hey @sinforthefuckinwin! I'm the berry anon! Have this while I figure out the second chapter to my anti fic <3 (This is un-beta'd btw so if you notice anything wonky, please let me know!!)

Sometimes you like to think that the new teachers assistant wasn't the only thing keeping you from dropping this class.

But if we were being honest... He definitely was. The class was boring and you didn't know what the teacher was talking about half of the time. Though if you really thought about it you could probably blame that on the TA too. He was just so nice to look at!

He always wore funny little outfits that, if worn by anyone else, would seem a tad ridiculous. Floral print did suit him nicely though. Especially the shirt he wore today. A soft pink with slightly darker roses thrown around randomly. It went well with the blush that seemed to be permanently on his cheeks. Speaking of blushing, it was almost as if Mark could feel your eyes on him as he looked up, flushing darker before looking away. He had a small desk just to the left of the teacher and was trying to grade papers. Key word was trying. Between your blank stare down and Mr.Warfstache yelling about...something, you doubt he could get much done. Class seemed to end abruptly, the bell jarring you from your daze. It was Friday so even the teacher had rushed out of the room when the bell rung, but you packed up a little slower, hoping to catch Mark before he left. He usually stayed behind to clean up the class room since the Teacher never seemed to. Pulling your things into your bag, you walk towards the door grinning softly when you hear someone call your name.

"Uhm... (Y/N)?" Mark called, glancing to the ground when you made eye contact with him. You let the rest of the students file out of the room before making your way towards him. His hand played with the hair at the nape of his neck and you find yourself wishing you could do the same. His hair always looked so soft.

"Yes, Mr.Fischbach?" A small smile graced his lips when you said his name, daring you take a step closer. Right into his personal space. Mark chuckled and backed up, a bit startled when you followed. "Did you need something?" 

"Uh, y-yeah, I was just uh..." He seemed at a loss for words, round glasses sliding down his nose. They slid nearly all the way off when his upper thighs bumped into the teachers desk. No where left to go. He smelled faintly of cologne and sweat and...dog? " I just, uh, you know, I wanted to know if, uh..." Mark laughed nervously, refusing to look you in the eye. You stepped even closer, you chest less than a whisper away from his, your faces so close you could smell his breath as it ghosted over you.

You took joy in seeing him this flustered. His face a dark pink, nose and forehead lightly beaded with sweat. He seemed to radiate heat and made you realize how cold the classroom really was. How empty. Feeling a dash of boldness (as if this wasn't bold before) you pressed yourself against him, tilting his face so he would look at you.

"If you want something, you should ask." You whispered, looking from his eyes to his lips and back. His brown eyes widened in shock and you could feel his cock twitch in his jeans.

"Kiss..." He breathed, seemingly without realizing as he blatantly stared at your lips.. You smirked, tilting your head to the side and quirking a brow. His brain seemed to finally catch up with his request and he looked startled,eyes darting up to make eye contact, opening his mouth to say something more but you beat him to it.

His lips were soft and gave no resistance when you introduced them to yours. Molding yourself to him, you reached up and brought your hands to the back of his neck, finally feeling the soft hair there. For the first time in this encounter you were the one startled when Mark put his hands on your waist, taking a little more control of the kiss. The two of you stayed that way, trading dominance over the kiss for sometime before you decided to up the ante. It was a small movement really, just a quick little swivel of your hips, but the moan he let out in response was nothing short of addictive. You knew you'd never get tired of hearing it, taking back control by lacing your fingers through his hair and gently pulling him into a more submissive stance. He whined low in his throat and you felt it rushing through your veins. But you two needed to pull apart for air.

"That was...awesome." His persistent shyness seemed to be gone for the moment, replaced with a goofy grin and almost vacant look in his eyes. it startled a soft laugh out of you, in turn causing him to laugh. His forehead pressed against yours, and his hands on your ass, you two breathed each others breath and laughed at the ridiculousness of your situation. The desk was sure to be digging into his thighs, your back was arched in an uncomfortable angle and his breath smelled a bit like coffee and mustard. But it was amazing. You felt almost giddy. Though you acted confident, you rarely felt it. and for once, it paid off. Until the door slammed open.

"If you weren't my student and assistant, I'd tell you how hot that was. " Mr.Warfstache had all but kicked his door in, sauntering over to his desk. He grabbed something that looked suspiciously like a jar of peanut butter and began walking out. The two of you were still tangled together, completely in shock. "Oh, and Mark? Just ask them to dinner already." You looked at each other, then at the door way but the pink mustached teacher was gone and the two of you were alone again. The silence seemed to stretch on forever before Mark finally said something.

"So...Do you think he was giving me homework?" You two chuckled again and detangled, smoothing out your clothes and fixing your hair. 

" That depends... Are you going to ask me?" Mark didn't look quite so nervous this time as he cleared his throat.

"(Y/N), Would you be so kind as to join me for dinner? " His smile was charming as he bowed lightly, holding out one hand to you. Pretending to think a moment, you saw his confidence seem to wilt before smirking and putting your hand in his.

"I would love to."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that little bit of non-sense! you can find my youtube specific tumblr under the url @berryiplier and my main blog under @strawberryropeburns! Feel free to shoot a message or two my way <3


End file.
